Transmission of structurally propagated sound called flanking transmission between the different areas or spaces of a building is a problem particularly in buildings erected with lightweight materials lacking such inertial masses that normally provide sound insulation. Conventionally, insulation against flanking transmission between segregated spaces of a single storey in a lightweight building has been implemented by providing each space to be sound-insulated with an unconnected vertical frame structure to which the load-bearing floor joists of each isolated space are then supported. Such a bordering principle of sound-insulated spaces based on unconnected vertical frame structures makes the space reservations of superimposed spaces dependent on each other and destroys the flexibility of space layout.
Furthermore, such a sound-insulating frame structure raises a need for an essentially overdimensioned foundation with respect to the overall weight of the building, since the support structures of the building's vertical frame are erected at points determined by the structural grid of the sound-insulated spaces onto the building's square area footprint, and each load-bearing column requires a separate load-receiving reinforcement in the building's foundation.